


Fool's Pregnancy

by EMMegs



Series: KyoHaru April Fools' [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: April Fools' Day, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Kyouya-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMMegs/pseuds/EMMegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm...” she trailed off and swallowed, “I'm pregnant.” My entire body stiffened. What? Pregnant? How was that even possible? I stared at her blankly. Maybe I'd heard her wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool's Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> This is from 2010 when I was 16. I don't even know.

Haruhi had something to tell me. She wouldn't be fidgeting it she didn't, I knew how her mind worked by now. We were engaged to be married in a little over a week anyway. If there was something that I didn't already know about her, I would soon. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet now. I sighed and set aside my laptop and stood to stride over to him. "Haruhi," I stated softly, placing my hands on her shoulders to cease her bouncing, "What is it?"

She let out a huff of frustration. "Kyoya, I need to tell you something."

"And?"

"I'm not sure how you'll react," she mumbled, biting her lower lip worriedly. I frowned at her. She should be able to tell me anything by now.

"Just tell me," I murmured, "Then you'll find out."

She gave me this look that told me I wasn't helping in the slightest. She hesitated, bringing her hand up to fiddle with my shirt collar. "I'm..." she trailed off and swallowed, "I'm pregnant."

My entire body stiffened.  _What? Pregnant?_ How was that even  _possible_? I stared at her blankly. Maybe I'd heard her wrong. "What?"

"Kyoya, I'm pregnant," she stated again, slower this time. She stared into my face, trying to gauge my reaction the best she could. I failed to hide the slight anger on my face. "Are you angry with me?" she asked softly, placing her hand on my cheek.

"How?" I asked, staring into her eyes. "How on Earth is that even possible?" She was biting her lip again. I was pretty sure that if she was pregnant, I wasn't the father.  _We_ had decided to wait until after we were married. "Well?" I demanded, slightly angered. I took her hands and pushed them away from me. "What's your excuse? Rape? Or did you just cheat on me?"

"Kyoya!" she objected indignantly. "I–!"

"Haruhi!" I retorted, voice rising. I didn't want to hear this from her. I didn't want flimsy excuses. "There is no way that I'm the father of that baby!" I pointed at her stomach. She was smiling now. Smiling and shaking her head. Un-be-lieveable. "I'm leaving," I muttered, striding angrily toward the bedroom door.

She was giggling as she caught my arm. "Kyoya," she gasped through her laughter.

"I don't want to hear it, Haruhi!"

She managed to wheel me around to face her either way, leaning in close. "April Fools," she whispered, kissing my lips softly. I stared at her for a moment. April... Fools? It was all a  _joke_? A sick twisted  _joke_? "I can't believe you fell for it," she added, smiling like a fool.

I glared at her, growling, "Trying to make me die young?"

"Would I ever get pregnant by cheating on you?" she retorted, putting her hand on my cheek again. She had a point, but I wasn't done being angry at her.

"Haruhi! I almost had a heart attack!"

She shook her head, tilting her head and smiling in that way that made me love her. "You did not. You're too healthy to have a heart attack," she murmured, moving her other hand to my chest. She paused, "I got you good though, didn't I?"

"You're gonna pay, Fujioka," I growled, "And you can't run. You can't run or hide." I kissed her regardless. Her lips curled into a smirk against mine.

"I suppose I can't. I'm going to be your wife soon either way," she replied breathlessly when I pulled away. "Wives can't easily run from their husbands." Her smirk reflected mine.

And I had to admit. That had been a pretty good April Fools joke.


End file.
